


Stammi Vicino

by Meynara



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU set within Canon, Future Fic, M/M, Mafia AU, Russian Mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meynara/pseuds/Meynara
Summary: The years that have passed within their relationship have been calm, peaceful, enjoyable.Then Viktor turns thirty and he knows he needs to change the direction his life is going in. It had been something he always knew was coming, had played into why he wanted to be Yuuri's coach back in 2016, and now......now he needed to tell Yuuri the truth.He could only hope that Yuuri would stay with him.





	Stammi Vicino

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miio218](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miio218/gifts).



> Written for the Victuri Gift Exchange on tumblr.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

St. Petersburg, Russia, April 2019

An old, familiar tune played as Viktor and Yuuri took to the ice once more, for once skating for themselves and not to prepare for the coming season. They had just finished the Worlds not two weeks before, and there was still time to decide what they would do for the coming year -- thus, in spite of being in a semi-public rink, where the Russian team often trained alongside Yuuri, that evening the two of them were alone.

Of course, the routine they had done for the exhibition skate at the Grand Prix Finals back in December of 2016 was something they knew almost as well as they knew one another, and was something they could go into with only a bit of warm up -- actually using the routine to finish their warming up oftentimes. Today, however, was slow and lazy, just keeping themselves limber and enjoying the ice together.

Viktor, however, could not fully let himself enjoy what they were doing, his body tensed more than usual as he lifted his fiance gently into the air, blades gliding over the ice, his touch as gentle as it ever was despite the tenseness in the rest of his body, drawing the attention of the younger man. Still, he waited until the song was complete before turning his gaze onto Viktor, hands reaching for hands, fingers threading together as they both glided to a gentle stop.

“Viktor…? Is something wrong?” The music began to play again, the audio set on repeat as the two talked. “You’re tense. You’re tense, but you never tense up.”

Gentle blue eyes looked down at the Japanese man, taking him in. The years that had passed since they first met had only improved his charm. Especially now that they were together daily (or near daily, given they did occasionally need to compete in different locations), Yuuri had kept mostly slim, fit enough to skate while allowing a subtle sort of softness to come over his body, to show he had come to terms with who he was -- and with who he wanted to be. Viktor’s heart clenched in his chest, knowing the discussion to come would not be easy.

That it might well be the last time they spoke, depending on how Yuuri reacted.

“I’ve had a lot on my mind lately, Yuuri,” he finally admitted, pulling Yuuri closer and bumping their foreheads together gently, closing his own eyes and taking in a deep breath. “I’ve got decisions to make, and I...I need your help to make them?”

There was something more happening, Yuuri was certain -- Viktor could read the certainty in Yuuri’s expression, even from how they were standing -- but he smiled up at Viktor, giving his hands a gentle squeeze. “Of course I’ll help. What is it? Are you having trouble deciding on music again?”

Soft laughter bubbled from Viktor’s throat. “I wish it were that simple. It’s more complicated than that, but…” He let out a sharp sigh, taking in another breath before, “I can’t skate anymore. Not competitively. The two years we’ve had skating together are the best of my career, of my life, but I have to retire this time. I have other obligations that are calling to me.”

If this had been two years before, Yuuri would lash out, would protest and yell and possibly even cry. The years had done him much good, however, and instead of doing any of those things, he merely frowned. “What obligations? What do you need to do that will take you from the ice?” He paused, before, “Will you still be my coach?”

“That will all depend, zvyozdochka, my little star. I have an obligation to return to my family, and I don’t wish to force you to join me there. My family is…” Viktor trailed off, uncertain, not really knowing how to explain. He had avoided speaking of his family for years, even with Yakov -- Yakov who knew who his family was, knew the ties that were there, between the Nikiforov family and the powers that be in Russia.

Still, Yuuri’s hands let go of Viktor’s, moving to rest gently on his hips, trying to be reassuring. “You can tell me, Vitya. What do you need to do?”

“Have you heard of the Bratva?” The sudden, sharp change of topic seemed unusual, but Yuuri nodded slowly, before Viktor continued. “My family is part of it. We’re...well, my father leads a portion of it. I was allowed to pursue skating unhindered until the past year, but now that I’m well past my prime...they want me to return.”

Yuuri fell silent, his grip on Viktor’s hips tightening for a moment before relaxing, moving to rest on the small of his back, pulling the pair together, chest to chest, with Yuuri’s forehead nuzzling in against the side of Viktor’s neck. “When do you have to go? What do they need you to do?”

Viktor had been expecting something louder, something more explosive, expecting Yuuri to leave, but this? This was more than he had expected, more than he thought he had deserved. His arms, in turn, went to gently loop around Yuuri’s back, holding him close as he pressed his nose to Yuuri’s hair. “I report to my father tonight. I’m supposed to be learning the ropes, learning how to do what he does, learning what the others do. I won’t be kept occupied all of the time, but...enough so that I couldn’t reliably compete, especially given well. Business doesn’t wait for competitions.” He was quiet for a long moment before finally, he had to ask,  “Will you stay with me? Will you stay with me here in Russia, while I do what my father asks, while I become what I was always meant to be?”

“You weren’t meant to do anything, Viktor.” Now, now Yuuri’s voice took on a fiercer tone, firmer. “Not unless it’s what you want to do. You shouldn’t be forced to do this. Is this -- is this what you want?”

Viktor closed his eyes, feeling them already beginning to water. “I don’t know. But...you don’t know how far their ties go, zvyozdochka. If I thought I could decide to not go to it, not go back, I would take you and flee, even if it meant we had to give up the ice. But I want...I want to keep you by my side, and keep you safe.”

Yuuri’s arms tightened around Viktor’s waist as he took a deep breath. “Everyone should have a choice. Whatever you decide, Viktor, I will stand beside you. I know I promised five gold medals, five World Championships, but…” He swallowed. “You are my life, Vitya. I promised to marry you, and i’m not going to just turn away because this isn’t what I pictured.”

“Yuuri...are you certain? You can’t go back once you’ve made this decision.” He was trembling, unable to believe what he was hearing from the love of his life -- from the man he considered to be his life. “I won’t turn you away, but I just -- I want you to be certain.”

Lifting his head, Yuuri leaned up to press his lips against Viktor’s insistently, tongue pressing past unsuspecting lips, showing without words just how certain he himself was about his choice.

Viktor had never been happier than in that moment, tears trailing down his cheeks -- tears of joy.

When they parted, little breaths passing between the two of them, Viktor smiled, pressing their foreheads together once more. “I suppose it’s time I took you to meet my father, then.”

Figure Skating World Championships, Montreal, Canada, March 2020

Yuuri was careful as he moved around the ice, an awareness of those in the stands he never had had even a year before, looking for signs of someone who might want to attack, looking for signs of someone who might want to use him to get to Viktor. However, his gaze remained relaxed, eyes bright and shining, and smiling bright as he took a short bow in the center of the rink.

“For Japan, Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov, current World Champion and newly married to former five-time gold medalist, Viktor Nikiforov! His short program is set to the song “Love Has Eyes.”

The applause died down as Yuuri allowed himself to focus, lively piano music beginning as he moved, quickly moving, building up speed to launch almost straight into a triple axel, keeping his arms tucked into himself and moving into the music.

The song itself felt oddly appropriate given the changes that had happened over the past year. While Viktor was still officially his coach, Yuuri was working with Yakov as often as not. Yurio was still skating, obviously, and the two were essentially rinkmates by this point, which made their rivalry of sorts even more amusing when both were competing -- as they both were that year.

The world passed into a blur, leaving Yuuri only to focus on the past, on what had brought him here today, what had led to himself growing even more independent, even more sure of himself than he ever had been, even with the ever looming threat of danger.

As the song came to an end, he ended on the footwork he was known for, coming to a complete stop, posing and looking up towards the crowds, eyes looking for familiar faces and spying a few, but none the face he truly wanted to see.

Letting out a breath, he turned and moved towards the kiss and cry, expecting to see Yakov there, only to see Viktor, out of breath and clad in a nice suit, wearing the coach’s identification along with Yuuri’s skater identification, a wide, tired grin on his face.

Picking up speed, Yuuri knew he was coming home at last.


End file.
